


come into the water

by spinalvirgin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Changelings, Fae & Fairies, Manipulation, Mild Horror, The Power of Names, Urban Fantasy, a darker side of faeries, lapslock, yangyangs fucking teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinalvirgin/pseuds/spinalvirgin
Summary: there is something off about liu yangyang.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	come into the water

**Author's Note:**

> yangyang grabbed me by the throat and now i'm in too deep. does that mean i have romantic feelings for him? who knows! have fun!
> 
> title from mitski's come into the water

_there is something off about liu yangyang._

when ten first meets yangyang, he thinks he's energetic, and intense, and pretty in a sharp way, and too smart for his own good. before ten can even introduce himself, he gets an armful of a young student profusely thanking him for being his roommate. he is a little weird, but ten has seen worse.

  
  
  


_it's in the way that he's drawn to small, shiny things, and, careful, he_ will _steal them away if they are at the reach of his fingertips._

ten's accessories keep _disappearing._ it's a single, thin hoop earring first, and then a cute enamel pin he had grown attached to, and then it becomes several rings. he's losing his mind.

_it's in the roundabout way he answers questions. you will never get a straight answer out of him, and believe me, i've_ tried _. he can't lie, no, but one of the things that bring him the most joy is leading young boys to insanity, and he has the art of it almost down to perfection._

"yangyang-ah! have you seen my stuff?" ten exclaims, turning their room upside down in search for his jewelry.

"yes, i have seen your stuff."

"dude, oh my god, _where?"_

yangyang glances around. "half of this room is like, your stuff."

ten represses the urge to groan. he doesn't have time for this. "yes, i know that, but i mean my _rings_. have you seen my _rings_?"

"yeah, once or twice, like, lying around your side of the room," he grins. ten's left eye twitches.

"you're fucking impossible. i'll find them myself."

a glint in yangyang's finger waves him goodbye as he himself, ringless, rushes out the apartment for class, there and gone the next second he looks back to check. he's so frustrated he can't focus on the lecture.

  
  
  


_it's in the way that he gets this intense look in his face sometimes, when people mention his home and where he belongs, as if he misses it, as if he yearns for something that isn't there, but everyone knows his family hasn't left the island for generations._

"so, where are you from? we've been rooming together for months and i still don't know."

"my family is from here, actually."

"and… you're not?"

yangyang hugs his knees close to himself and shrugs. he looks over to the window and watches as a flower slowly blooms.

ten never gets an answer.

  
  
  


_but, darling child, it's all in the way that his smile appears to have too many teeth. how his pretty eyes reflect light if it's directly pointing at them, blink and you'll miss it._

ten is going insane. he keeps _imagining_ things.

a golden sheen in yangyang's pupils when the light from his phone screen hits at just the right angle late at night, a grating sound when his teeth meet his metal chopsticks too harshly and the subsequent dent in the utensils, the slow scratch of nails against his wooden door and waking up to it marked up. he can't blame it on the cats he doesn't have and yangyang is always on his own bed when the noises start.

and… he had always thought yangyang's teeth were interesting in a terrifying way, but he keeps _seeing_ them sharpening or layering over each other — or simply like there are _more_ of them — over the span of a day and going back to normal the next morning. as if… he had different sets of teeth.

but it's always, _always,_ yangyang.

  
  
  


_and, my sweet, sweet child, never make the mistake of giving him your name. it will become his most powerful weapon, and he will wield it against you._

it's a calmer night for ten, a cool breeze blowing through their overheated apartment and relaxing his strung up body. he's been so tired lately. he takes a deep breath.

"so your name really is yangyang? it's not just a nickname?"

"like your name is any better, number." yangyang smirks.

ten scoffs. "yah, you try to give chittaphon leechaiyapornkul for your coffee order and see how well you fare."

"come again?"

"chittaphon leechaiyapornkul. that's my full name."

"oh, tennie," yangyang smiles, and it's a dark sort of triumphant. "you shouldn't have done that."

ten frowns, confused, but the next thing he knows is that yangyang has muttered his name and nothing feels right. he tries to move, but _can't_ , and the feeling gets stronger as yangyang stands up and slowly circles his static body with a hungry, hungry gaze. he stops, crouching next to ten and gripping his jaw between wickedly sharp claws adorned with cold-feeling rings. ten gasps. yangyang's scleras are completely black, his irises gold, the highest points of his face tinted a dark green, his hair white and long and shaggy. he's eerily ethereal.

"i've been waiting for this, you know?" when he smiles, his teeth are all needle-sharp. "you guard your name so well, chittaphon, but i've always liked a challenge."

ten struggles against the all-consuming wrongness to no avail, breathing heavily. a tear makes it out before yangyang says his name one last time, as if it were a chant. ten's eyes glaze over, and his body relaxes completely. yangyang licks his teeth, drinking the sight in. he caresses ten's hair gently.

"we're gonna have _so_ much fun."

**Author's Note:**

> "ten has seen worse." honey, you've got a big storm comin'!
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you so desire!!
> 
> find me on twt <3 [sfw](https://twitter.com/sanlycilicacid), [nsfw (18+)](https://twitter.com/sanstrokegame)


End file.
